Wake up!
"Wake up!" is the 17th opening for One Piece and the third opening of the second half of the series. Opening The first shot is of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger on Luffy's cape flying on screen, which is then followed by a panning shot of the Straw Hats running. Then a still of all the members appears before the One Piece logo appears on screen. While sitting on the Thousand Sunny's 'head', Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp all spot a golden hercules beetle flying by, which catches their attention and start chasing after it. They pass by Franky, who is steering the ship, and takes a confused glance as to what they're up to. It then cuts to Zoro and Sanji arguing, whereby the trio pass by the two bickering crewmembers unnoticed. They then pass by Brook, who is playing his violin, and Robin, who is reading and having tea. They knock over Brook and Robin's table, but she holds it back up with her Devil Fruit ability. It cuts to Nami having a shower. The three barge in and Luffy and Usopp are attacked by the irate Nami, while Chopper sees the beetle fly out of the shower room and chases after it. They all climb up the mast to catch the beetle, but it flies away uncaught. They then see a fleet of Marine battleships lined up in the distance. The first shot of the Marines shows Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, Koby, Helmeppo, Sentomaru, Momonga, Stainless and Comil. The second shows Admirals Fujitora and Kizaru, and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, who activates his Magu Magu no Mi ability. It then cuts to Luffy fighting Sakazuki whilst using Haki, Zoro fighting Fujitora in a clash of swords, and Sanji fighting Kizaru who is using his light sword. Usopp uses his Kabuto to create bamboo shoots which send the Marines into a thunder cloud created by Nami who shocks them then winks at the camera. Chopper uses his Guard Point and bounces around the screen. While Robin uses her Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano technique. Franky, in the Franky Shogun, fights Vice Admiral John Giant, and Brook slashes the Marines with his cane sword. Suddenly, darkness approaches, and the Blackbeard Pirates appear. Marshall D. Teach challenges Luffy who vows to beat him and become the pirate king. The two immediately rush each other before the screen whitens. This is followed by a shot of the Thousand Sunny with the crew standing on deck together looking at the sunrise, ending with a shot of Luffy smiling. First Opening In the first opening, the next set of scenes begin with the first part of the Dressrosa Arc, particularly the fight at the Corrida Colosseum. It is followed by the shots of Luffy disguised as Lucy along with Bellamy, Cavendish, Rebecca, Don Chinjao, and Bartolomeo. It is followed by Law, Usopp, Robin and Caesar running down the bridge to Green Bit, Franky and the Thunder Soldier in town rolling through the street in Franky's tank mode, Robin captured by the dwarves, Nami, Brook and Chopper turned into art, a meteorite hitting Green Bit, and Fujitora, Doflamingo, and Law facing of against each other. It is followed by a shot of the members of the Donquixote Pirates and Doflamingo using his Ito Ito no Mi powers. This version is used up to Episode 662. Second opening For the second half of the Dressrosa Arc, a new set of clips of the arc is introduced, replacing the previous ones. In the first scene, Zoro along Luffy and Viola faces Pica in stone form, followed by Gladius blasting his cannons, Trebol trying to crush Robin, Senor Pink swimming, Machvise leaping onto Franky, Diamante blocking the gladiators' swords with his hardened cape, Sugar using her Hobi Hobi no Mi powers on dwarves, and Lao G getting ready to attack. Luffy is then carrying Thunder Soldier and Viola down a hall, Doflamingo kicks Fujitora, who blocks with his sword, then the camera zooms up to Hack, Koala, and Sabo before the rest of the original opening finishes. This version goes into use starting at Episode 663, after Sabo makes his first appearance in the anime during the previous episode. The glittering trail behind the golden hercules beetle is also changed from golden and white to rainbow colors. Prior to Sabo's formal post-timeskip introduction in Episode 679, a half of his face is still covered by his hat. Finale The song closes out with facial shots of the Straw Hats in pairs (Zoro and Sanji, Usopp and Chopper, Nami and Robin, and finally Franky and Brook) and the entire crew against a golden background amongst a pile of treasure with the "15th Anniversary" text and logo appears at the bottom of the screen as the song ends. Lyrics TV Size Version |} Trivia *This opening shows Sakazuki's face (post-timeskip) before the manga. However, he lacks the scars he received in his fight with Kuzan, as they were not revealed until his full profile was shown in Chapter 793. *Due to the fact that in the anime, this opening aired prior to the revelation that Issho was an admiral, it served as a spoiler as Issho is seen fighting along side the marines. *Since the manga has not shown all the Blackbeard Pirates after the timeskip yet, they (including Jesus Burgess) are shown with their pre-time skip appearances in this opening, with the only major difference being Blackbeard's shirt changing color from red to black. *A 15th anniversary marker is placed in the opening to represent the 15th anniversary of the anime. *This opening is the first to not include the song's lyrics in its airtime, but they include the song's lyrics in the preview version in their debuts. *Akainu's cap is shown with the original color-scheme from the manga. *This opening has the name of the fifth opening theme in it, Kokoro no Chizu. * This is the first opening to have dialogue spoken in the middle of the song (as opposed to at the beginning such as Believe, Hikari e, or BON VOYAGE! ). * All the Straw Hats are shown wearing clothes with their personal colors *The Franky Shogun is incorrectly portrayed being of equal size to a giant, when in fact it is even shorter than Chopper's Monster Point *Every Straw Hat is wearing something on their head except Zoro. *In the second version of the opening, there is a very brief error present in the segment of Luffy, Zoro and Viola confronting Pica. Zoro is shown still wearing his sunglasses, despite the fact they were destroyed in his clash with Fujitora. *During the facial shots of the Straw Hats, a dotted-pattern background with the characters' respective colors is seen behind. One of the dots in the background is replaced by a signature element of that character. **In Zoro's green background, one of the dots has a set of his three earrings. **In Sanji's blue background, a spiral replaces one of the dots. **In Usopp's yellow background, a seed replaces one of the dots. **In Chopper's pink background, a medical cross replaces one of the dots. **In Nami's orange background, a tangerine replaces one of the dots. **In Robin's purple background, a flower replaces one of the dots. **In Franky's light-blue background, a star replaces one of the dots. **In Brook's gray background, the signature element cannot be seen, because his face covers most of the background. References Site Navigation ru:Wake up! es:Wake up! fr:Wake Up ! pl:Wake up! Category:One Piece Openings